


It Started with a Bang

by Seitoanita



Series: It Started with a Bang [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seitoanita/pseuds/Seitoanita
Summary: [ushijima wakatoshi x female original character] lemon+mature story. college au. The story begins when a socially inept volleyball player meets his match in an old college change room.  Ushijima's question of the day: How are you supposed to carry a woman and an oversized gym bag at the same time?





	1. It Started with a Bang

Originally posted on Quotev

**Original main character: Nanami**

Nanami pushed open the door to the change room and paused at the doorway to look around hesitantly. The sign on the door indicated it was a female change room, but the sign looked so ancient that she wasn’t too sure if she should trust the sign.

It had already been a month since she started university, but this ginormous campus was still doing a great job at making her feel like an intimidated grade-schooler.  
She took a right and went to the corner of the old change room, closer to what it seemed like a back door. It wasn’t much but it made her feel somewhat more secure.  
Just as she took out the last piece of clothing on her body, a loud trill rang out from her cellphone and she let out a surprised yelp.Pulling her towel out from her bag, she began to strip off her clothes. The chillness in the air brushed her naked skin and the sense of unease crept back into her.

“Hello?” Nanami answered the phone.

“Hey, where are you?” It was her friend Natsuko. She had met Natsuko at the beginning of school and Natsuko had not stopped bugging her about joining the swimming club ever since Nanami had told her that she used to be on the school team. Nanami had finally given in and agreed to go check out the club with Natsuko today.

“I’m in the changing room already. Where are you?” Nanami replied, wrapping a towel around herself while she propped open a locker door with her elbow.

“The women changing room? Then how come I don’t see you?” Natsuko asked.

True enough, Nanami could hear female chatters in Natsuko’s background. “wait…which gym are you in?”

“The gym by the old auditorium. Are you-“

“Oh not that one! That one doesn’t even have a swimming pool!” Natsuko exclaimed.

Clutching her towel tighter around herself, Nanami said with a gulp, “but I did see a swimming pool when I walked in...”

“Sorry, I meant that there’s only a swimming pool for men in the old gym. In fact, I don’t even know how it was possible for you to find a women changing room-“  
Just then, Nanami heard footsteps behind her.

Panicked, she spun around to see a tall male standing right in front of her, then she felt an exploding pain in the back of her head. Her world went black before she could let out a scream.

================================================================  
Ushijima wasn’t too sure exactly what he should do.

He had faced a fair amount of challenges in his life, but he had to admit that this was the toughest yet.

Lying on the floor in front him was a unconscious woman who also happened to be very, very naked (the towel didn’t do much). Her long black curls covered most of her face and voices were still coming out from the cellphone beside her head.

Thoughts clouded his head and Ushijima narrowed his eyes at the girl habitually, but quickly realized that she couldn’t really be blamed for her state of immodesty.  
Ushijima had arrived early for the practice, and had been somewhat surprised when he heard a feminine voice in the changing room. Thinking it was probably a man with an extremely feminine voice, Ushijima had walked towards the voice without a second thought.

And, to his misery, instead of man with an extremely feminine voice, Ushijima had found a woman with an extremely feminine body clad in nothing but a white towel. She had whipped around so fast at his approach her head had collided with the locker door so hard that Ushijima thought he could still hear the bang reverberating in the old change room.

Looking at the clock on the wall, Ushijima realized that he had very little time to sort this mess out before his boisterous teammates would arrive.  
He took off his jacket and knelt down to wrap it around the woman without looking at her. His hands fumbled to find the zipper and zipped up the jacket while keeping his eyes fixated at the far wall. Only then did he dare to look down at the woman again.

To his dismay, Ushijima saw the jacket, which hung so loose around her like it would slip off any minute, barely reached the woman’s knees. Her uncovered legs shone so white under the incandescent light that Ushijima felt the clouds creeping back into his brain, but he knew that he would rather let Kuroo set him up on another blind date than trying to put a pair of pants on this still unconscious woman.

Next, Ushijima started collecting and shoving the woman’s belongings back into her gym bag, also trying very hard to not think about the feel of soft undergarments against his palm at the same time. Instead, he thought about the route that he should take to the nurse’s office to avoid being seen. Ushijima doesn’t read the paper much, but he knew that he would look like a molester if someone were to see him carrying an unconscious woman down the hallway.

With a route in mind, Ushijima bent down once more to pick up the woman, but his hands quickly stopped short in midair.  
How are you supposed to carry a woman and an oversized gym bag at the same time? Ushijima thought.  
He furrowed his brows as he tried to recall the sappy romance films that Tendou had made him watch. His hands hovered around the woman as he imagined where he hands should go, but his breath caught when he accidentally brushed his fingers against the woman’s bare leg.

_No legs then, he told himself._

With a defeated sigh, he finally picked up the woman by the waist (a fully clothed area) and threw her above his right shoulder. However, Ushijima quickly realized his mistake when he saw a pair of bare legs dangling against his chest. He was about to put the woman back down again when he heard voices coming outside the front door of the changing room. With a jolt, he bent down to pick up the woman’s gym bag and ran towards the back door. As he ran, the woman’s legs bounced against his chest. His breath quickened and Ushijima thought he was beginning to see white stars dancing around his vision. 

The last thought that passed through Ushijima’s head as he exited the change room was if he was being punished for forgetting to check his horoscope this morning.


	2. Monkey Business

***NOTE: Profanities in this chapter***

* * *

  
**Nanami** woke with a splitting headache.

She groaned as she sat up from the bed and saw that she was in an old medical office. A woman with wiry salt and pepper hair was typing away on a computer a few feet away from Nanami. Dazed, Nanami felt the back of her head and found a sizable bump.

  
She remembered now. Natsuko, an old change room, a tall looming figure, and lastly, Nanami’s own extreme nakedness. _Oh God_ , Nanami thought, _what have I done?_ Nanami held her breath as she lifted the blanket covering her body. Below the blanket she saw a huge black sport jacket that reached all the way down to her thighs, but she wasn’t wearing any pants. Nanami could even feel her bare skin against the inner linings of the sport jacket. Her horror intensified.

  
_Did I really just flash myself and then pass out conveniently in front of a man?_

  
As if she could hear Nanami’s thoughts, the old woman suddenly turned around in her seat to look at Nanami. The old woman was dressed like a nurse and wore a pair of reading glasses that looked strangely similar to the one that Dumbledore wears.

  
“How is your head girl?” The old nurse asked in a raspy voice.

“It hurts-“Nanami tried to answer, but she was cut off by the old woman’s sudden cackles.

  
“No shit girl,” the old woman laughed throatily, “that bump on your head looks like you were going as fast a bullet train when you hit your head.”

  
Nanami dropped her jaw open at the profanity coming out of this respectable-looking old woman’s mouth. The nurse either didn’t see or chose to ignore Nanami’s shock as she rambled on about how Nanami should get her head scanned for a concussion.

  
By the time the old woman finally finished her long speech laced with not one but three f-bombs, Nanami had calmed down and was feeling back to her normal self. She asked the nurse, “Do you know who brought me in?”

 

“Tall, athletic, buff,“ the old nurse said and looked at Nanami as if she thought Nanami was simple, “your boyfriend! Who else!”

  
“My…my boyfriend?“ Nanami asked incredulously. Last time she checked, Nanami was sure that she had been very single.

  
“Yes, your boyfriend!” the old nurse said, “he busted through my door carrying you over his shoulder looking all hot and sweaty. Scared the shit out of me.” The old nurse paused to glare at Nanami as if it was Nanami’s fault that the guy had scared the bejesus out of her. The old nurse continued, “Anyway, at first I thought you were dead, hanging over his shoulder like a lifeless rag, then he told me that you hit your head against a locker door.”

  
“He…he carried me all the way here from the change room?” Nanami asked in a shaky voice. She felt her limbs going weak at the thought that the guy had possibly paraded her bare legs for everyone to see on their way to the nurse’s office.

  
“He said he did. I told him to stick around but then he tried to sneak out when I wasn’t looking, but I caught him all right. “the old woman said with a subtle tone of pride in her voice, “I told him to sit the fuck down and I gave him a real good lecture. First of all, what kind of responsible young man carries a woman like a log over his shoulder? And I told him it wasn’t right for a young man like him to be doing monkey business with his girlfriend in the men’s change room-”

  
“We weren’t!” Nanami said defensively, “we weren’t doing…monkey business.” But the old woman simply looked at Nanami with an arched eyebrow, as if saying _you really wanna lie to me girl?_

  
Nanami felt flame sweeping across her face under the old woman’s scrutiny. True, how else could you explain a flustered guy with a knocked-out naked girl? There was no way that Nanami would tell this old woman that she had simply undressed herself in a men’s change room.

  
The old nurse sighed and shook her head, “You young folks really need a get a better grip. What’s so fun about fooling around in a dingy old change room? Isn’t it nice to do your monkey business in the dorm, on a bed?” By this point Nanami already had her face buried in her hands, simmering from head to toe in horror and embarrassment.  
When Nanami finally found her courage and looked up, she saw the old woman looking at her with a knowing look. She flashed Nanami a sly grin, “Well, I can’t say that I blame you girl. That lad is a delectable piece of work. Umm...His arms are the size of my-“

  
_Oh God, kill me now._


End file.
